


Tuckington Tower of Procreation

by TigTheCat



Series: Tower of Procreation [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Grimmons, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigTheCat/pseuds/TigTheCat
Summary: Tucker activates the Tower of Procreation and finds out how Wash really feels about him





	Tuckington Tower of Procreation

“You should not do that,” Wash said as Tucker unsheathed his sword.

“But it’ll be so cool,” Tucker said. “Aren’t you even a little bit curious?”  
Wash was curious, but he was also afraid. He had told Tucker that he loved him before the battle, and neither of them had mentioned it since. And now Tucker wanted to turn on the Temple of Procreation, and Wash didn’t know how he felt about that. Santa had assured them that it just increased feelings that were already present, and Wash didn’t want to find out that Tucker didn’t have any feelings for him after all.

“I’m gonna do it,” Tucker said, plunging the sword/key into the opening on the side of the temple.

“Goddamnit,” Wash muttered. Why had he agreed to go on this mission with Tucker? He hadn’t known that Tucker was planning to go to the Temple of Procreation, but he should have guessed. “Well, let’s go. I wouldn’t want you to miss all the fun,” Wash said sarcastically.

“Baby, I am the fun,” Tucker said. “Bow chicka bow wow,” he added quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself. Wash and Tucker climbed onto the ship and headed back to the base.

By the time they got back to the base, Wash was feeling a little more hot and bothered than usual, and he could tell Tucker was feeling the effects of the temple too because of his uncharacteristic silence. “I’m going to my room,” Wash said, not sure why he was telling Tucker. “I need a nap.”

“I’m going to go-“ Tucker started.

“Yeah, yeah,” Wash said, cutting off whatever gross joke Tucker was about to make. “See ya later.” He wanted a shower, but he was sure someone else had already had that thought, so he just headed up to his room.

Tucker headed to the kitchen, hoping to find Grif or Simmons. They had been pining for each other obliviously for years, and Tucker wanted to steer them towards each other so they could work out their feelings with the help of the temple. He found Grif in the kitchen (of course) and he casually said, “Hey, I heard there’s a storage closet full of junk food on the third level. Kimball’s been stashing it for a special time.”

“What!” Grif exclaimed, already halfway out of the kitchen.

Tucker wandered around for a while, and finally found Simmons crouched behind a chair on the second level. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Simmons said, trying to sound normal. “I was just, looking at this chair?” He stood up.

“I heard there’s a storage closet on the third floor that no one ever goes to. Might be a good place to hide your virginity,” Tucker said, laughing.  
Simmons nodded awkwardly and then said, “I, uh, might have to check that out.” And then he was on his way.

Satisfied with his matchmaking, Tucker headed up to the showers. He was a little sweaty, but he didn’t really feel different than usual. He had kept quiet on the ride back from the temple because he could tell Wash was uncomfortable, and this was confirmed by how fast Wash had disappeared when they got back. Wash had told him that he loved him before the battle, and Tucker hadn’t known how to respond at the time. After the battle, Wash hadn’t mentioned it, and Tucker worried that Wash had only said it because he thought they were going to die, that he didn’t like him after all, so he didn’t bring it up. Not knowing was better than having his fears confirmed. After a quick shower with his eyes closed in an attempt to ignore the three couples who were also in the communal shower, Tucker headed back to his room. Because he wasn’t entirely familiar with the base yet, he took a wrong turn and found himself in a hallway he hadn’t been to before. He didn’t know how to get back to his room, so he just sat down in the hallway. It was empty, and he figured it was as good a place as any to wait out the procreation.  
Washington changed and then sat on the floor in his room, wishing someone was with him. He felt incredibly wrong, incredibly horny, but he didn’t want to do anything about it by himself. So he sat on the floor. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only twenty minutes, Wash heard a thump from the hallway. He went to his door to yell at whoever was making noise and disrupting his sadness and solitude, but when he opened the door, he saw Tucker sitting in the hallway.

“What are you doing here?” Wash asked, his voice hostile.

“Uh, I’m sitting down?”

Wash stepped back to shut the door, but Tucker reached his hand out.  
“I got lost. I don’t know how to get to my room. It’s quiet here. Can I come in?” Tucker said, all in one breath. Wash was considering slamming the door in his face, but then Caboose stumbled around the corner. “Please,” Tucker breathed, already shoving his way past Wash. Neither of them could imagine how Caboose would act when he was horny, and they didn’t want to find out. Wash shut the door as quietly as he could, and they listened as Caboose walked down the hallway, singing to himself. He sounded like normal Caboose, but neither of them wanted to risk it.

“I’m tired,” Tucker said, kicking off his shoes and making a beeline for Wash’s bed. He folded down the blanket and laid down, and then he said, “Aren’t you going to tuck me in?”  
Wash sighed and walked over to the bed, trying to ignore the feeling that was stirring in his belly. He pulled the blanket up around Tucker’s neck, and then he turned to leave.

“Where are you going?” Tucker asked.

“Somewhere else,” Wash said, grabbing the door handle.

“Please stay,” Tucker said, so quietly that Wash almost didn’t hear him. Wash turned around and walked back over to the bed. Tucker grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.  
Wash was still thinking about how surprisingly strong Tucker was when Tucker leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth.

“What are you doing?” Wash asked, pulling away.

“I love you,” Tucker whispered. “I’m sorry about before the battle, I choked, and,”  
Wash cut him off. “I love you too.” Wash leaned down and kissed Tucker, and then he threw the blanket off the bed. “Is it too soon to consummate our relationship? Because I’m really feeling that temple thing.”

“Bow chicka bow wow,” Tucker said, pulling Wash down onto the bed. He could immediately feel how the temple was affecting Wash, and he wondered how long Wash had been hard. “Why didn’t you, ya know?” He asked.

Wash looked away sheepishly. He didn’t really know what to say. “I, uh,” he started.

Tucker saved him from finishing any kind of awkward explanation by saying, “You couldn’t get your gigantic penis out of your skin tight underarmor suit?”

Wash was still thinking that it might have been better for him to tell Tucker that he was a little uncomfortable with his own body when Tucker grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off.

Wash closed his eyes, waiting for Tucker to say something about the way he looked, about his scars, or his soft stomach, but Tucker didn’t say anything. They lay that way, Wash with his eyes closed, Tucker silently appraising Wash’s bare upper body, for several minutes. Finally, Wash opened his eyes. He looked down at Tucker and saw that his mouth was hanging open a little bit.

“What?” Wash whispered, waiting for the inevitable.

“Holy shit, dude,” Tucker said. “You’re fucking ripped.”

“What?” Wash was more confused than anything.

“Hot damn, Wash. Even your shoulders have muscles. How the fuck do you look like that? Don’t you eat with Grif?” Wash had been eating with Grif lately, mostly because Grif was funny and the only other person who ate on his weird schedule was Donut, and he could not deal with Donut’s constant nagging and attempts at matchmaking. “Goddamn, Wash. Where have you been hiding this body? We could have boned months ago.”

“Shut up, Tucker,” Wash said, after Tucker had already been rambling for several minutes. Tucker pulled Wash down and kissed the silvery streaks on his shoulder, probably relics from his Freelancer missions. He kissed Wash’s collarbone, the hollow at the front of his neck, his jawbone. Tucker kept kissing Wash’s chest until Wash groaned and rubbed himself against Tucker’s stomach. “C’mon, Tucker, I know you’re not feeling anything, but I’ve been rock solid for ages.”  
Tucker pushed Wash off of him and pulled Wash’s pants off, bending down to kiss his hips and then his thighs. He crawled in between Wash’s legs and kissed his way up Wash’s left thigh and then down his right thigh.

“Goddamn, Tucker, don’t be a tease,” Wash said, his voice breathier than usual.  
Tucker kissed the base of Wash’s penis, and then he slowly licked up to the tip. He kissed the tip and then kissed Wash’s thigh again. Tucker was planning on teasing Wash for at least a few more minutes, but Wash grabbed his head and roughly guided it onto his dick.

“Please suck my dick,” Wash said, moaning a little when Tucker’s mouth made contact. “Please.”  
How could Tucker refuse? He started with long, slow strokes, stopping to kiss Wash’s thighs and hips and stomach in between each one. After a few minutes of this slow pace, Wash tangled his hand into Tucker’s hair and started thrusting his hips, quickly escalating from the glacial pace Tucker had maintained. Tucker took this as an opportunity to touch Wash’s body, running his hands down Wash’s legs and up his sides. It only took a few minutes before Wash made a low, guttural noise and thrust hard into Tucker’s mouth. Tucker swallowed as Wash came, and then he crawled up Wash’s body and kissed Wash on the mouth.

“Have you been eating pineapple?” Tucker asked.

“Shut the fuck up,” Wash responded. “Do you want me to return the favor or?” Tucker nodded enthusiastically. Wash sat up, keeping Tucker in his lap, and pulled Tucker’s shirt off. He lifted Tucker and pulled his pants off, and Tucker marveled at the way Wash’s muscles rippled. Wash set Tucker gently back in his lap, and he started to kiss his face. He kissed along Tucker’s jaw, then Tucker’s cheeks, then Tucker’s forehead.

“C’mon, Wash, I didn’t make you wait this long,” Tucker whined. Contrary to what Wash may have believed, Tucker had been hard since he’d shoved his way into Wash’s room, and it was starting to hurt a little bit.

“Yes, you did,” Wash growled, but he decided to take pity on Tucker. He kissed Tucker again, a soft, slow kiss, and reached down and wrapped his hand around Tucker’s penis. Tucker moaned into Wash’s mouth, and Wash felt himself getting hard again. He started slowly, as Tucker had, but he quickly started going faster, thumbing Tucker’s sensitive tip every few strokes. When he felt Tucker start to buck against his hand and whimper, Wash let go.

“Wash,” Tucker whined. “Please.” Wash could tell he was desperate.

“Lay down,” Wash commanded. Tucker laid down on his back. Wash bent down and grabbed the base of Tucker’s penis, and he gently slid his mouth around the tip. He, again, started slow, but he didn’t torture Tucker by staying that way for too long. After less than a minute Tucker closed his eyes and let out a moan that almost made Wash cum again, and then he came down Wash’s throat.

“That was pretty good,” Tucker said sheepishly. He never knew what to say after sex.

“Oh, you think we’re done?” Wash said, smirking.

At this, Tucker felt himself getting hard again. “So, who fucks who?”

“What?” Wash looked a little surprised,

“I mean, it’s obvious that I would fuck you, because I’m clearly superior in bed,” Tucker started.

“Yeah, right,” Wash said. “How about I fuck you because I’m bigger and stronger?”

“That could be fun,” Tucker grinned.  
Wash kissed Tucker’s forehead and then leaned over to the side of the bed and pulled open the bedside table’s drawer. He pulled out a small container of lubricant and a condom.

“How many people have you slept with?” Tucker asked quietly.

“A few,” Wash said. He hadn’t actually slept with anyone in years. He hadn’t been close to anyone in Project Freelancer in that way, and he could only remember a few hook ups before he joined the army. “You?”

“Oh, uh, ya know,” Tucker paused. “Lots of people, just, tons of people,” he trailed off.

“Oh, my, god,” Wash said. “You’re a virgin??”

“No!” Tucker said. “I just might not be as experienced as I make it out to be, but I’m not a virgin. So what if I’ve only slept with two people? It still counts.”  
Wash laughed, and then he said, “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tucker mumbled, but Wash had already pressed the tip of one of his lubed fingers into Tucker’s ass.

“Are we doing this?” Wash asked. Tucker nodded, already moaning at the lightest touch. Wash slowly pushed one finger into Tucker, and he moved it slowly in and out of Tucker for a few minutes.

“Hurry up already,” Tucker panted, bucking his hips against Wash.  
Wash slid a second finger in, and quickly followed it with a third, and then decided that Tucker was ready.

“Fuck me,” Tucker moaned, “Please, please Wash.”  
Wash smiled and took his time rubbing lube onto his penis, and then he positioned Tucker above himself. He whispered, “My name is David,” into Tucker’s ear, swiftly pushing himself into Tucker in the same moment. Tucker couldn’t suppress a moan as Wash entered him, and he wrapper his arms around Wash’s shoulders.  
Wash fucked him slowly at first, as was par for the course, but quickly picked up speed. After a few moments, Wash lifted Tucker and stood up, and then turned around and set Tucker down on the bed. Tucker whined at the abrupt pause, and Wash said, “On your stomach.” Tucker rolled over, and Wash pulled him to the edge of the bed. Wash bent over Tucker, the tip of his penis pressed against Tucker’s hole, and pressed his lips against Tucker’s ear. He whispered “Do you want it?” Tucker moaned and bucked his hips against Wash, but Wash pulled away slightly. “You have to tell me what you want,” he told Tucker.

“I want you to fuck me,” Tucker moaned, and Wash pushed his penis into Tucker.  
It only took a few minutes before Wash came, biting Tucker’s shoulder as he did. Then Wash lifted Tucker and turned and sat on the bed with Tucker in his lap, his dick still in him. He reached around Tucker to jerk him off, and it only took a moment for Tucker to come again, moaning as he splattered cum over his legs and the carpet.

“Oh, god, that was good,” Tucker whispered, tucking his head into the crook of Wash’s neck. “I love you, David.”

“I love you too, Lavernius.”

They were both silent for a moment, and then Wash asked, “Are you ready to go again?”


End file.
